rushfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Metnever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sockpuppets411 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 14:28, 27 May 2010 Thanks! I will let you know! I'm having a great time editing!Geddylee57 01:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I would like to know how I get a new page to accually show up in the orange lettering when I create a new page. Every time I start a new tour or tourdate, after I finish typing everything, it never shows up on the tour page. *You have to do it manually and the link has to match the page title. Do you think that the setlist from the January 10, 1976 show on the Caress of Steel Tour is real or fake?Geddylee57 22:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *It's most likely fake. I don't trust it too much.Metnever 00:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) **To me it would make sense that they would play a larger set for their home crowd. In the book Contents Under Pressure, it says that the tour included the three short songs on the album (Bastille Day, I Think I'm Going Bald, and Lakeside Park) and The Necromancer. Back home on January 10, 1976 at Massey Hall the band even trotted out The Fountain Of Lamneth. Plus, www.2112.net/powerwindows says that Ian Grandy and Skip Gildersleeve do recall hearing the band perform I Think I'm Going Bald. If they say and remember that then maybe they would remember when it was played. It wouldn't suprise me if they would remember the set from that night. After hearing so many stories about this subject, I kind of don't know what to beleive. What about you?Geddylee57 02:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not sure. Put the setlist on there but state it may be innaccurate.Metnever 16:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever seen Rush? If you have, when did you see them? I'll put the times that I've seen them on my talk page.Geddylee57 04:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *I've seen them at Verizon Wireless Ampitheater in San Antonio on 6/25/2004 and 8/12/2007. Metnever 20:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Could you help me create templates for all the tours?Geddylee57 01:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) **Give me a few days to work on it. Metnever 02:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) When I was going to redo the Fly by Night Tour it told me to ask if it was ok to remake that page.Geddylee57 01:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) As noted on Community Central talk:Spotlights Love the wiki, and as a fan it pains me to tell you, that I doubt the Helper is going to approve your wiki due to the following: Out of 340 articles 93 are under 300 bytes, and 44 Uncategorized pages of which some appear to be content. Suggestions are to deal with all those date pages, I'd almost suggest coming up a way to put them together like either by Month or Year instead of by day. Instruments are hurting your stub count too, I'd suggest writing the features of the instruments and studio songs/tour songs they used them on. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. You've done a great job so far on the wiki. As Devilmanozzy says, there are a few things you need to do in order to meet all of the spotlight criteria. First could you please customize your Community Corner (on the My Home page, bottom right hand side) and add a link to in your sidebar menu? You still have about 20 , which need to be sorted. Finally, you have about 100 articles, with less than 300bytes of content; with 350 articles that number would need to be no more than 70 in order to be only 1/5th of your total content. Please let me know when you have had a chance to work on these issues, and I will be happy to look at the wiki again. -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you tell me how to create a template?Geddylee57 03:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *Barely know how myself. 14:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Just saying Hi Hi i just joined and im gonna help with any of this that i can if u need my help plz let me know. Rush is my fav band and jumped at the idea of helpin make this page. ...Active? As the only bureaucrat that's been active even close to the current time, I hope you still edit here...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry for not editing myself over the past few weeks. I've been busy with other wikis. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin/BC Hello. Are you the Administrator/bureaucrat of this wikia? If so, I would love to help with upkeep of the wikia. I'm a editor and User of the Month on Star Wars Fanon Wiki and I see sufficient room for improvement on the site. I see a need for an image policy, a layout guide and manual of style, and infoboxes. These would help make the wiki more systematically organized and would allow for a professional look and feel to the articles. I would be glad to help with all this. Thanks. Sebolto 04:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds great, I will be glad to work with you.Metnever 12:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) **Excellent. Seeing as I am not an administrator, I can only propose several ideas to you. I can't implement them myself. So here are some ideas to make things flow better. ***A Manual of Style: This would be especially useful, serving as the central policy of the wiki. It would include a Layout guide that would make clear how to systematically format and edit articles. Some articles here, like Alex Lifeson, seem a bit messy, cluttered with images and not very systematically organized. An infobox with important information, like birth, death, instrumentals played, hometown, etc, would be useful to keep the article looking professional and clean. Said Manual of Style would also give ground rules for correct grammar and syntax, as well as basic rules for the categorization of articles. See here for an example of a working Manual of Style. ***An Image Policy: Absolutely essential to keep oneself from getting in trouble with copyright laws. My home wiki, SWFanon, has had this problem in the past sadly, when users uploaded images willy-nilly. An image policy would dictate that the uploader fill in an template with all appropriate information, like source of the image, correct licensing, use of the image on the wiki, etc. After a brief examination of articles here, I noticed most (if not all) images lack any of the above. See here for an example of such a policy in action. ***Infoboxes: I noticed a few on Album articles, which I approved of, but for important people (like Lifeson) there are none. See above for more details. ***Sources and References: I highly suggest utilizing and referencing a vast variety of sources in articles. If we want to have a wiki with information people will trust, we can't write an article and just list "Wikipedia" as a source. Our references need to be more detailed than that. **Just a few thoughts. I hope you won't think I'm being overly critical of the wiki; I'm just trying to help what I see could be a great wiki. And more importantly, I'm a Rush fan(atic) who wants to see his favorite band honored. I suggest, should you see fit to implement any of this, you have the community vote on it, so that everyone will be held accountable. Thanks. Sebolto 15:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ***I now made you an administrator so you can implement these changes yourself. Sounds good. Not much of a community, only 4 or 5 editors and only me an another actually edit. Metnever 23:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ****Gee, thanks. I wasn't expecting that. I'll start tomorrow. We'll see what kind of a community we can get once things are organized. Sebolto 00:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC)